


Hands

by HomicidalTeaBreak



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut turned romance, kraftwerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTeaBreak/pseuds/HomicidalTeaBreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl knows exactly how to get Wolfgang in bed with him when Emil isn’t home. Not that Wolfgang needs much convincing. </p>
<p>Originally titiled "Gasping is an important detail" because someone once said to me "imagine Karl gasping" and here we are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

It was quite late at night when Karl decided to empty out his closet, looking for one certain piece of clothing. He had decided it was too early for him to sleep, after a week of late nights, his sleeping pattern was fucked. They had been working on their next album, not that he didn’t enjoy music, more that he didn’t enjoy endless cups of coffee, almost falling asleep at his equipment, and Ralf at the end of it all, fully functioning as if it was just another day.  
He smiled, picking out an old baggy t-shirt from the forgotten recesses of his piles of clothes. All the work would be forgotten soon enough, he could relax and play his favourite game. 

After changing into this t-shirt and nothing much else, he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked cute, the large white shirt falling around his scrawny frame making him seem smaller than he actually was. A smile spread across his face before he left the room, creeping to the next part of the apartment. He peaked through a door to their living room, looking at the man who sat on the sofa, quietly reading a book, legs delicately crossed as he leaned on the arm of the sofa, his hand barely touching his jaw. 

Wolfgang was a very pretty man, especially when he was quiet.  
“Wolfgang..” Karl whispered to him to get his attention. The other man didn’t move his head, looking over the words of his book to stare at the face in the doorway, surprisingly he didn’t speak, which made it a little awkward.  
“What are you up to?” Karl said, wincing a little at his feeble attempt to lessen the awkwardness. Was Wolfgang in a bad mood?  
“Reading..” The other spoke, looking back to his book as if the conversation wasn’t worth his time. Well this was going nowhere fast. 

With Wolfgang’s eyes fixed on the pages, Karl let half of himself through the door, holding on to it as if he was still hiding. “Pst. Wolfgang.” He tried again,  
“What is it?”  
Wow. He didn’t even glance over.  
“You know, if you actually look at me, you might get it.”  
With those words, Wolfgang flicked his eyes towards the other, opening his mouth as if he was about to say something rude. He froze, looking up the other’s leg and over the rest of his body, a smile slowly forming.  
“You ready to put the book down?” Karl said, eyebrow raised. The book closed, earning a small smirk from Karl as he slipped completely into the room. He felt sexy, strolling in like he owned the place - well. He did own part of it. 

He moved in, sitting on Wolfgang’s lap, watching as the other bit his lip, staring into his eyes. Their hands found each other, fingers entwining and gripping on as if they just couldn’t quite get their hold. Their foreheads touched, pressing together as they moved against each other, shifting to get comfortable together. Wolfgang looked up, smiling as he stared into the other’s eyes, “You always know just how to lift my mood.” 

Karl smiled, moving away every time the other pushed to kiss, earning a delightful groan of frustration. “Say please..” he whispered,  
Wolfgang pouted, “Please..?”  
“Better…” was all the other managed to say before a kiss was shoved into him, almost knocking him back if it wasn’t for Wolfgang’s tight hold on his hands. They kissed, passionate and full of relief and need, unable to get close enough. 

With one sudden movement, the kiss was torn away. Karl was about to question this, ready to display his offence before the mouth replaced itself on his neck, as if feeding off him, nipping at the skin. Wolfgang always went for the neck first, perhaps it was where he felt more comfortable, but it could also have been the gasps he knew the other would produce, soft and quiet, barely noticeable. But he knew they were there, and there was nothing more pleasurable than being the one to push them out. 

Each tremble and sound brought on more heavy petting, Wolfgang’s hands slipping under the shirt to grope and feel where he could while his mouth explored the other’s neck, bruises starting to form where he would suck on the skin too hard.  
Karl gave a smile, weak as he was to this touch, he managed to get his hands firmly on the other’s shoulders and push away, managing to slide off with some grace about him. Knowing the fun that this could be, Wolfgang stayed put, not struggling to pull him back, not unlike a puppy sitting for a treat. 

Without words, Karl pulled his puppy up, leading him out of the living room and perhaps somewhere more private. As much as he did love the comfort of his bed, right now the wall beside it seemed more inviting somehow as he was pinned against it. He bit his lip, holding down the noises he so wished he could make, but watching Wolfgang search for a new place to touch him was just perfect. Stroking down his sides as he searched for the new spot, and Karl watched him with excitement racing through him as the other sunk down to his knees. 

He hugged onto those hips, looking up for approval. Karl smiled, pushing hair out of the man’s face before gripping on to give it a soft tug. He knew Wolfgang wasn’t much into pain, but his breath left him for a moment, obedience taking over his own desires. He waited for a moment before the grip on his hair softened, and then moved forward beginning to kiss over his partner’s hips and drag down the rather small pair of underwear. 

Karl let his head roll back, a soft sigh escaping his lips as Wolfgang’s mouth closed around him, he let his breathing get heavy, a few choked moans escaping. He was allowed to be loud, he reminded himself, Emil wasn’t home, he could be shouting and it wouldn’t matter, and yet he stayed quiet, far too used to it to even know where to begin in being loud.  
He looked down, able to see Wolfgang’s head move backwards and forwards. As much as he didn’t want the break the man’s concentration, he slid his hand through the soft dark hair and gripped it again, tugging him back. Wolfgang, like the good dog he was, obediently moved away and looked up, waiting for his next command. 

The hand in his hair moved to his chin, tugging him up, a gesture to stand. He stood and waited for his partner to give him another command, Karl was always like this, always somehow in charge and under control, it was the biggest turn on he had come to face in his life. In the times he’d been in the studio, watching as Karl and Ralf created a melody, the way Karl shone through, a few times he’d dragged him to a cupboard somewhere barely able to stop himself as they kissed passionately until one of the other two would walk in or something equally as awkward. 

And now he had been pushed back, laying on the bed as Karl climbed onto him, kissing him teasingly, whispering in his soft voice such filthy things. Such innocence he gave off when he wasn’t in the bedroom, you would hardly think he was capable of such dirty thoughts, it sent a pleasurable chill up Wolfgang’s spine. His hands began to explore again, stroking his ribs and sides, down to grope his ass. He was scolded softly for his misbehaviour, his shirt undone and pulled apart, but he still worked to please, his hands still moving under his partner’s shirt. 

Karl sat up on the other’s hips, looking down at his obedient puppy before giving more orders, “Take off your trousers.” He said,  
“I can try, but with you sitting on them…” Karl’s weight shifted, “Ow! Okay okay…” Wolfgang did what he was told, unbuttoning the top of his trousers and zipping them down, he lifted his hips to pull them off, raising Karl in the air. The other fell forward, landing with his hands either side of Wolfgang’s face. They paused, unsure if that was meant to happen or not.  
“You’re adorable.”  
“Shut up and undress already.” the order was hissed as Karl attempted to keep hold of his command, but he couldn’t hide the amused smile. Of course he was cute. He was the youngest, a whole 5 years between him and the others, Florian was the worst for it, always calling him cute, being his usual touchy self, pulling the youngest of the group close to him like a mother with her child. 

With Wolfgang undressed, they continued.  
Karl sat back again, taking the other’s cock in his hands and beginning to rub gently. He gave a few groans, but of course just being jacked off wasn’t going to be enough, so Karl moved forward, again leaning over his partner but this time to reach into the nearest drawer. He couldn’t quite grab what he needed, Wolfgang sat up on his elbows and twisted his body to grab what the other was after, chucking a condom at the other before going back to grab the lube.  
Karl made a noise at having this thrown at him, causing the other to laugh a little, he shoved him back down,  
“Quiet you..” He muttered, “Or I’ll tie you up and leave you here.”  
“Like I did before?” the man laughed as he was hit playfully, “Are you ever going to let me tie you up again?”  
“Never.”  
“Aw..”  
“You’ve betrayed my trust.”  
Wolfgang pouted, earning a laugh from his partner, “Maybe… You never know, if I’m really drunk one day.” 

They kissed softly through their smiles, hands coming up to hold each other. It was moments like these they would treasure, both of them laying there, hearts thumping in their chests as they touched. Their hands pressed together, electricity flowing through their finger tips, they didn’t have to hold them, it was as if they were connected through something. It was a strange feeling that something so simple as holding hands sent rushes through them, the feeling of romance and something perhaps spiritual flowing from one to the other. 

It was thoughts like this that Karl would never speak about, he knew Wolfgang was probably thinking something similar, and where he liked the thought and embraced it fully, speaking about it would lead Wolfgang on the longest most pretentious, romantic rant. As in love as he was, with this man, he was not prepared to listen to the long ramblings of spirituality and romance, simply because he would end up laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, whereas Wolfgang was completely serious about these things. 

“What are you thinking about?” Wolfgang spoke, a soft smile on his face. Here we go..  
“Nothing. Just… I like holding your hands.” Karl gave himself at least that, hoping it wouldn’t lead to any pretentious speeches. The other pecked him on the lips, threading his fingers through Karls and holding tight, “I like holding your hands too.” He smiled.  
Despite himself, Karl blushed, he knew. Of course he knew. And it was exactly that silence that made him smile and lean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly related to honeybee but get's it's own fic because these two need more representation. They're like a guilty pleasure because I love the intense romance.  
> I started thinking about hand stuff and then I couldn't stop being romantic fight me. Worth it.
> 
> This is 4 pages of work and it really doesn't look like it.


End file.
